


love like fools

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary and Izzy are scheming girlfriends who want Jace and Simon to be happy (together), Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, confessions of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you.” Simon suddenly burst out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.Jace froze, his eyes widened, he turned his head to stare wordlessly at Simon.They were sitting at Jace’s piano, Jace having been teaching Simon how to play the piano for the past couple months.And Simon had been falling more and more for the blonde with intricate eyes.Simon let out a pitiful squeak. “I’m- I’m sorry.”He jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag and notebook and making a dash for the door.Jace didn’t stop him. Simon didn’t look back.





	

“I think I’m in love with you.” Simon suddenly burst out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized what he said.

Jace froze, his eyes widened, he turned his head to stare wordlessly at Simon. 

They were sitting at Jace’s piano, Jace having been teaching Simon how to play the piano for the past couple months. 

And Simon had been falling more and more for the blonde with intricate eyes.

Simon let out a pitiful squeak. “I’m- I’m sorry.” 

He jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag and notebook and making a dash for the door.

Jace didn’t stop him. Simon didn’t look back. 

 

〰️〰️

 

“I told him that Clary! To his face!” Simon sobbed, burying his face in his hands. “I think I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“You’re not going to die of embarrassment.” Clary said, he could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. 

“Thanks, Clary. That makes me feel so much better.” Simon deadpanned, removing his hands from his face to give her a look. 

Clary sighed, reaching out and running a hand through her best friend’s hair. “Oh come on, how bad could it be? What did he say back?” 

“Nothing.” Simon’s heart managed to sink even more. “He didn’t say anything. He just looked at me like I stepped on his cat. _On his cat_ , Clary!” 

“He doesn’t have a cat, Simon. And I’m sure you’re imagination is making you overact.” Clary soothed. “Would you like me to talk to him about it?”

“ _No_! God no, please don’t ever bring this up to him. In fact don’t ever bring me up to him. Pretend like I’m dead. Tell him I’m dead!” Simon said, sending himself into a larger anxiety spiral. 

“I’m not going to pretend, or tell anyone, that you’re dead.” Clary said. “What did you do after you, uh, confessed?”

Simon buried his face in his hands again.“I apologized and ran out of there as fast as my human legs could take me.” 

Clary stared at him, she wasn’t shocked really, that was completely like Simon to do, in fact she was more shocked at how _like_ Simon it was to do. “So he could have feelings for you?”

Simon removed his hands again to stare at her. “What? No? I mean, why would he?” 

Clary almost face-palmed. “Because you’re a cool guy? I mean, you’re… _you_. What’s not to love?” 

“Wow, that covered so many things to love about me.” Simon said sarcastically. 

“Oh, shut up.” Clary huffed. “I’m trying to help you here.” 

“I’m pretty sure I screwed up any chance of having _any_ kind of relationship with Jace, platonic or otherwise.” Simon whimpered.

Clary sighed. “At least let me talk to Izzy? Maybe she’ll have an idea?”

Simon nodded sullenly. “Alright…”

 

〰️〰️

 

“So Simon accidentally confessed that he’s in love with Jace to Jace?” Izzy asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, and he’s been moping ever since.” Clary replied with a sigh. “He’s convinced he has no chance with Jace whatsoever.” 

Izzy grinned. “Well I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Jace has been acting weird recently.”

“Did you ask him about it?” Clary asked, knowing full well the answer.

“Of course I did.” Izzy said with a wink. “What kinda sister do you think I am?”

Clary laughed. “Are you gonna make me ask what he said?”

“Nah,” Izzy thought about it for a second. “A kiss might be nice though?”

Clary raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Bribery?” 

But all the same Clary leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Izzy’s lips. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” Izzy said with a grin when they pulled apart. “Anyways, Jace said he was worried that he fucked things up with Simon. He didn’t want to elaborate.” 

A mischievous smile broke across Clary’s lips. “You think he has feelings towards Simon?”

Izzy shrugged. “I don’t think the thoughts out of the question.” A similar mischievous smile crossed her face. “What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking we may need to meddle a bit. For the sake of Jace and Simon.” Clary said, a glint in her eyes. 

“For the sake of Jace and Simon.” Izzy agreed, a plan already concocting in her mind.

 

〰️〰️

 

Simon burst into the room. “Clary what’s wro-” He came to a complete stop. It wasn’t Clary who he came face to face with in Clary’s room. It was Jace.

_Shit. What’s he doing here?_

“Am I really that bad?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow but his eyes not meeting Simon’s. He was nervous.

Simon kicked himself for letting his brain say that out loud. Stupid brain. 

“I-uh, n-no. You’re- you’re not who I expected.” Simon stammered out. 

“Yeah, I was expecting Clary too.” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“S-sorry.” 

Simon kicked himself again. _Why was he apologizing?_

“No- uh, I’m sorry.” Jace said, startling Simon. “About the- the other day. I’m- I was- you shocked me… I- I wasn’t expecting, uh, _that_.” 

“Sorry.” Simon repeated. _Stop saying that, Simon!_

Jace moved to running his hand through his hair. “N-no, it’s… it’s alright.” 

Simon wasn’t expecting that. He just stared at Jace.

“I-uh,” Jace bit his lip. “I wish you hadn’t run out like that.” 

Simon was at a complete loss. “I don’t understand.” 

“What you said- before you ran out, um, I feel it too? For you.” Jace explained slowly, watching for Simon’s reaction carefully. 

It was clear Simon wasn’t getting it.

Jace sighed, stepping a little closer to Simon. “I like you. A lot. _Like_ like you.” 

Simon’s eyes widened. He stared at Jace with hope in his eyes. “You do?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Simon felt so many emotions at once he felt like he was going to explode from joy. “Oh,” Was all he managed to say. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Jace asked cautiously. 

Simon didn’t bother with words, he just nodded his head, staring into Jace’s eyes with a look of pure happiness. 

And Jace stared back, but only for a split second before he leaned in, pressing his lips against Simon’s. 

Simon was _kissing_ Jace. And more importantly, Jace was kissing _him_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from but I'm quite proud of it?? so here it is!  
> please leave comments/kuddos it makes my day!!


End file.
